


Dork

by Lesa S (frausorge)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Lesa%20S
Summary: "Brian, you're the biggest, hugest dork that ever dorked upon the earth."
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Kudos: 3





	Dork

**Author's Note:**

> For the [24-hour Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjmarlowe/253294.html).
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, December 31, 2020.

"Brian, you're the biggest, hugest dork that ever dorked upon the earth." 

"And you're the man who loves me," Brian said, peering at his hair in the mirror. He pressed his cowlick flat and watched hopelessly as it stood right back up. Finally he sighed, twitched his shoulders to resettle his chest plate, and turned around. "Besides, you're wearing the exact same thing." 

Nick was leaning down to fix his boots, fingers busy at the fasteners, headset sliding forward on his neck. He didn't answer. The cheek that Brian could see was flushed a faint red. 

"Nick," Brian said slowly.


End file.
